Calamity Trigger 13
Calamity Trigger 13: Dueling Duel (Thief’s Ideals/Officer’s Truth) is the Twelfth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign Verison Difference *The a few story different change in each version: Both *The Main Criminal Boss will always be the Main Villain. *The whole roster is split exclusion of characters into each version. *Stages, Battle Styles, Costume, Customize, Non-Playable Characters and DLC have some exclusion parts to each version. *Several foreshadows of the No More Anarchy's future events have been hinted in the story mode. Thief’s Ideal *The Roster of NMA are exclusion here, with most of the characters having their THC Fallout personal as their default. *The Avatar of Thief’s Ideal is an Phantom Thief, leader of an Lupin Squad who desire to live up in his dream. Officer’s Truth *The Roster of Patricia and Friend are exclusion here, with most of the characters having their THC Victory personal as their default. *The Avatar of Officer’s Truth is an Police Officer, leader of an Patrol Squad who hope to uphold justice onto the world. Cross’s Absofusion *Both Roster merged together along with 26 new Characters (With Two Secret Characters) along with 5 New Stages. *A Third Avatar is added in between the story, acted as an agent in between the Lupin and Patrol Squad In hope of getting the two together to fight the crime lord. *Cross’s Absofusion added feature skins from Calamity Trigger: Last Survivor. *Many New Pre-Fight Dialogue was added, many adding what happened currently in Endgame and Death Battle (Original/NMA) Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (The Duel Between Side) *Towers of Time * The Krypt *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Roster Both Version * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Shoto Todoroki * Hiro Hamada II * Gogo Tomoga * Fred * Starboy * Stocking Anarchy * Panty Anarchy * Razor Blazefire * George Anarchy * Bruce BlazeStar II * Jimmy Flame * Cuphead * Pearl Star * Highway Star * Bradley Slaughter * Yuya Heiwa * Octavia Baxter * Rupert Charming * Kizer Genesis * Nergal Jr. * Zuma The Large * Reira Akada * Moondust * Eddy Feast * TJ Friday * Zachary Phillips * Simon Mist * Jacob * Robin * Starfire * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Raven * Joyce Neon * Rare Hunter Ai * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Deadpool Thief’s Ideal * Avatar (Thief) * Captain Marvel * Coven * Kat II * Arata K+F * Rex Salazar * Stan Marsh * Emma Goodall * Robo Knight * Devon Daniels * Ravi Shaw * Zoey Reeves * Nate Silva * Steel * Asta * Yuno * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Queen Bee * Star Butterfly * Makoto Neagi * Hajime Hinata * World Destroyer * Yusaku Fujiki * Takeru Homura * Mikey Simmon * Rex (Pyra/Mythra) * Takashi Komuro * Randy Cummingham * Aerrow * Finn * Chiro * Issei Hyoudou * Bloom * Stella * Cathy Smith * Hikari Bounds * Saya Kisaragi * Marth Sorcerer * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Zak Saturday * Huey Freeman * Riley Freeman * Nero * Jake Long * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Gunvolt * Sora * Link * Travis Touchdown * Mike Clinton * Leon Kennedy * Raiden * Yugo * Amelia * Kat/Ana * Naofumi Iwatani * Takeda Takahashi * Kung Jin * Renji Star * Maka Albarn * Death The Kid * Black☆Star * Maximus Lynx * Larry L+S * Nita * KO * Enid * Rad * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Steven Universe * Kota Izumi * Gangsta Overlord * Nana Midoriya * Ichika Kaneki * Zephyr * Gon Freeces * Killua Zoldyck * Blue Beetles * Static Shock * Spider-Man * Spider-Gwen * Ant-Man * Thor * Hulk * Rocket Raccoon * Katsuyuki Amon * Yami Wasp * Asra * Arcade Hero * Cloud Strife * Josuke Higashikata * Jotaro Kujo * Koichi Hirose * Rohan Kihibe * Goblin Slayer * Juuzou Suzuya * Henry Danger * Asuka * Boruto Uzumaki * Himawari Uzumaki * Kirito * Meliodas * Ban * Escanor * Soma Vermillion * Kingpin * Mister Negative * Jiren * Tomura Shigaraki * Himiko Toga * Twice * Spinner * Volpina * The Kusagari * The Grimm Slayer * Revolver * King Nemestock * Android 21 * Venomous * Karal * Foot Ninja * Biowulf * Blaze * Roxy * Frost * Thanos * Zonda * Negan * Baron Draxum * General Grievous * Kollector * Forever Knight * Wolfram * Stalker * Okada Chinatsu * Ainz Oral Gown * Lord Momon * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sebas Tian * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2128 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Clementine * Angelo Punk * Hei Kazuma * Shind Hasashi * Blizzard * Justin Sawday * Duke McFury * Jessie Abyss * Black Edge * Charles Vesa * Austin Slasher * Icy * Dark Ace * Belowski One * Olivia Two * Zeke Three * Yuri Four * Catia Wasp * Kuro Ink * Shiro Ink * Nando * Paul * Brave Man * Galdion * Jeremy Veryzer * Erron Black * Black Panther * Ken Kaneki * Ren Amamiya * Alex Winters * Max * Steve Smith * Toshi Yoshida * Jeff Fischer * Ewan Stevens * Dabi * Kenneth Diesel * Wallace Maverick * Nick Ramos * May * Corrin * Erhard Miller * L * Enoki Shigeru * Rosa Star Officer’s Truth * Avatar (Officer) * Patricia the Skunk * Sukanku Star * Jack the Hedghog * Layla the FoxSkunk * Jazmin Kimmy * Dean Brawl * Brie May * Shantae * Sally Acorn * Bunnie Rabbot * Nack the Weasel * Sash Lilac * Numbuh Five * Astro Boy * Biolizard.02 * Christie Monteiro * Kunimitsu * Dixie Clements * Spinal * Hank J. Wimbleton * Deadshot * Zavok * Zaktan *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Misty Felix *Sally Salty *Sanford/Deimos *Amy Rose *Risky Boots *Rottytops *Donkey Kong *Crash Bandicoot *Akiko Chou *Jin Kazama *Venom (KillBane) *Inferno *Ryu *Chun-Li *Min-Min *Lu Bu *Meng Huo *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Neera Li *TJ Combo *Emerald Neon *Xiang-Ling Zhou *Zazz *Zeena *Zomom *Shadow the Hedgehog *Pucca *Ring-Ring *Rainbow Mika *Vector the Crocodile *Noble Rose *Reiko Hinomoto *Riptor *Enchantress (Emerald Neon) *Uni-Kitty *Goro *Kano *Jack-O Valentine *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *King K.Rool *Lupe the Wolf *Lyco/Leeta the Wolves *Eliza *Elphelt Valentine *Muffet *Mumbo *Felicia *May (Guilty Gear) *Numbuh One *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Kaya (Brawlhalla) *Yin the HedgeSkunk *Junkrat *Ratchet/Clank *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *King Sombra *Lord Tirek *Master Mummy *Carmelita Fox *Vezok *Reidak *Hakann *Avak *Thok *Vezon *Lady Watergazer *Q-Bee *Infinite *Vixen the Jackal *Tracer *Mei *Leaf *D.Va *Archer the Crocodile *Vulcan the Vulture *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Princess Maddison *Cassandra Alexander *General Asorost *Princess Amethyst *Ruby Vaccaro *Zhang Jiao *Pepsiman *Sun Shang Xiang *Coco Bandicoot *Dr. EggPlankton *Penelope *Sabrewulf *Kirby *Blossom Rosethorn *Kineticlops *Lotu the Inkling *Turbo Mecha Sonic *Metal Jack *Garu *Shirahata Hama *Malai *Chiyoko the Kitsune *Scourge the Hedgehog *Muggshot *Panda King *The Grizz *Jing King *Rajan *Ripper Roo *Akiko Yoshida *Doomsday (After War) *Rabid Heavy *Queen Heartwrencher *Marian Puppet *Sonya Royston *Lizardman *Pan *Tank Miles *Devin Explosion *Nesbitt Steel *Lita Magic *Pearl White *Jessica Blood *Luna Fey *Jaguar Fetales *Nicholas Santas *Deng Liuxian *Scanty *Kneesocks *Kitana *Jade *Mileena *Tremor *Fiona Fox *Julie-Su the Echidna *Lien-Da the Echidna *Alery the Cyborg Vixen *Zeta the Echidna *M. Bison *Balrog *Vega *Decapre *F.A.N.G. *Ceriac the Skunk *Craig the Hedgehog *Parkisha the Skunk *Punkster Bully Girl *Xian Tsao *Mina/Ash Mongoose *Eyedol *Gargos *Jun Kazama II *Spectre *Monkey Pink *Clove/Cassia the Pronghorns *Ogre/True Ogre *Azazel *Dian Wei *Cao Cao *Guan Yu *Zarya *Irnakk *Bendy Devil *Jami *Thrash/Fury the Devils *Arctricia the Skunk (Snowbian) *Lopunny *Kathey the Crocodile *Daring Do *Talim *Dreaded Z *Darkside (Dean & Co.) *Gigas Cross’s Absofusion Edition *Avatar (Agent) *Boost Bass *Noodle Burger Boy *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Geras *Reaper *Rain *Tanya *Killer Bug *Hendrickson *Samantha Appleton *Kabal *Spice the Hedgehog *Wade Neon *Lujuan the Panda *Star-Lord *Cetrion *Siri Reyes *Fink *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *High Priest of Chaos *Heckyl *Daniel Toshida *Raiden *Anti-Steven *Ed and GIR (Sercet) DLC Wave 1 *Shao Kahn *Skarlet *Jerrod the 2nd *Terry Specerers *Baraka *Jarek Wave 2 *Fujin *Kotal Kahn *Sheeva *Sindel *Wolf Reaper *Kei Tokyo Wave 3 *Ash Williams *Zema Hair *Joey Wheeler *Mettaton *Milo Murphy *Tri-Borg Wave 4 *Noob-Smoke *Kilik *Xianghua *Maxi *Grøh *Ragna the Bloodedge Wave 5 *Tecna *Musa *Flora *Hyde Kido *Jin Kisaragi *Little Mac Wave 6 *Brightburn *Linne *Yoshikage Kira *Shang Tsung *Yu Narukami *Spawn Final Wave *Dante *Tifa Lockhart *Sentinel *Aisha *Thumper Star *Needle Kane Stages * Truth City / Ideal City * Hectare City / Hectare Islands * Hero’s Face / Blackout Base * Grid Battleforce / Cyder Dimension * Striker Mad Streetwise / Fusion Festival of Kaibaman * Blackheart's Offier / Nergaling's Stomach * Starville / Mortyville * Blackrock Stadium / Carnival of Carnage * Hyper Booty Party / Grand Snowy Party * The Clover Kingdom / U.N.S.C. Base * Rooftop Run / Sunset Heights * Cubit Runner Accelerator / Diabio Arcadia * Ring of Destiny / Black Dragon Fight Club * Cloud Cuckoo Land / Deadly Six’s Chaos * Kotal Kahn’s Koliseum / Shao Kahn’s Koliseum * Jungle Hijinxs / Gang-Plank Ship Deck * Liu Kuei’s Palace / Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly * Jacob’s Home / Black Bulls Place * Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance / Vanguards’s Chemical Plant * The Cold Walk Away on Venus (Fortuna) / Ruins Temple of Sangheili (Sanghelios) * Merlin’s Cube / Final War’s Hell * The Krusty Krab / McHappy’s * Aether Paradise / Rainbow Rocket Castle * Kindness Symphony / Touching Everfree (Absofusion Edition) * The Ronin’s Palace / The Luchadore’s Palace (Absofusion Edition) * Inkopolis Plaza / Inkoplis Square (Absofusion Edition) * Lakewood Plaza Turbo / Venomous Boxmore (Absofusion Edition) * Sea Of Blood / Fetus of God (Absofusion Edition) * Familyland / Maddworld (DLC) * Bad Future Stardust Speedway / Good Future Stardust Speedway (DLC) * Anteiku Noon / Anteiku Midnght (DLC) * Precipice of Fates / Brimstone & Fire (DLC) * Magix City / Kanzakai Station (DLC) * Somewhere in Nevada / Auditor’s Rifts (DLC) * Hoenn's Battle Frontier / Sinnoh’s Battle Frontier (DLC) Non-Playable Charcters Announcers *Default Announcer *Kronika *Obake *Mantis *Cosmo Royale *Morgana *Harry S. Plinkett Stages Cameo *Uvogin (Hero’s Face) *Chainsaw Nomu (Hero's Face) *Doc Black (Blackout) *Ricky Bomber (Blackout Base) *Ren Mumbo (Blackout Base) *Nora Kaboom (Blackout Base) *Kable and Karve (Blackout Base) *Commander Shaw (Grid Battleforce) *Ben and Betty Burke (Grid Battleforce) **A statue honoring Shane Clarke appear for Absofusion *Evox (Cyder Dimension) *Scrozzle (Cyder Dimension) *The Tronics (Cyder Dimension) *Cyder Arcana Joker Knight (Striker Mad Streetwise) *Security Officers (Striker Mad Streetwise) *Slash Master (Striker Mad Streetwise) *Jim Homicide (Striker Mad Streetwise) *Bret Astronomanov (Striker Mad Streetwise) *Sam Gaster/Five (Fusion Festival of Kaibaman) *Peter Gaster/Six (Fusion Festival of Kaibaman) *TJ "Terry James" Friday/Seven (Fusion Festival of Kaibaman) *Zack Large/Eight (Fusion Festival of Kaibaman) *Statues of Fusion Festival of Kaibaman **Dark Magician **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **Buster Blader *Chihiro Fujisaki (Blackheart's Office) *Chiaki Nanami (Blackheart's Office) *Lighting (Nergaling's Stomach) *Windy (Nergaling's Stomach) *Jin Kusanagi (Nergaling's Stomach) *Shadow Nergal (Nergaling's Stomach) *Evil Morty (Mortyville) *Sweet Tooth (Blackrock Stadium) *Dollface (Blackrock Stadium) *Mr. Grimm (Blackrock Stadium) *Axel (Blackrock Stadium) *Talon (Blackrock Stadium) *The Masked Pope (Carnival of Carnage) *Princess Kenny (Carnival of Carnage) *Mike BlazeFire (Carnival of Carnage) *Amy Rose (Carnival of Carnage) *Stockny Gat (Carnival of Carnage) **King Midas the 2nd replace Stockny Gat for Absofusion *Stocking The 2nd (Hyper Booty Party) *Julius Silva (The Clover Kingdom) *Zora Ideale (The Clover Kingdom) *Soma Vermillion (The Clover Kingdom) *Langris Vaude (The Clover Kingdom) *Kat (U.N.S.C. Base) *Leo (Cubit Runner Accelerator) *Chef (Cubit Runner Accelerator) *Luna (Cubit Runner Accelerator) *Tobias (Cubit Runner Accelerator) *Nathan (Cubit Runner Accelerator) *Drake (Cubit Runner Accelerator) *Ghost (Diabio Arcadia) *Zangief (Ring of Destiny) *Yamato Nadeshiko (Ring of Destiny) *Black Dragon Soldiers (Black Dragon Fight Club) *No-Face (Black Dragon Fight Club) *Tasia (Black Dragon Fight Club) *Red Ruby (Black Dragon Fight Club) *Richard Skulls (Black Dragon Fight Club) *Puppycorn (Cloud Cuckoo Land) *Emmet Brickowski (Cloud Cuckoo Land) *Wyldstyle (Cloud Cuckoo Land) *LEGO Batman (Cloud Cuckoo Land) **Sweet Mayhem joined in for Absofusion *Master Zik (Deadly Six’s Chaos) *Tanya (Shao Kahn’s Stadium) **Kira's replace Tanya for Absofusion *Li Mei (Shao Kahn’s Stadium) *Diddy Kong (Jungle Hijinxs) *Dixie Kong (Jungle Hijinxs) *Cracky Kong (Jungle Hijinxs) *Tiny Kong (Jungle Hijinxs) *Funky Kong (Jungle Hijinxs) *General Klump (Gang-Plank Ship Deck) *Krusha (Gang-Plank Ship Deck) *The Kremlings Army (Gang-Plank Ship Deck) **Slappy rest at the docks for Absofusion *Kuai Liang (Liu Kuei’s Palace) *Cyrax (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly) *Sektor (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly) *Yami Sukehiro (Black Bulls Place) *Noelle Silva (Black Bulls Place) *Vanessa Enoteca (Black Bulls Place) *Grey (Black Bulls Place) *Gordon Agrippa (Black Bulls Place) **Gorden and Grey's Daughter run around for Absofusion *Llewellyn Travis (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) *Hector Abrhams (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) *Harrison Flair (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) *Jarnard Kerby (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) *Lucky Seven (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) *Sarge (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) *Tristan Thevenet (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) *Gabriel Zimmerman (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) *Lucky Seven (Vanguards’s Snowfall Entrance) **Malcom Rolfes appear in for Absofusion *Troy Hancork (Vanguards’s Chemical Plant) *Eduardo Napalm (Vanguards’s Chemical Plant) *Yousef Stewart (Vanguards’s Chemical Plant) *Ghostwalker (Vanguards’s Chemical Plant) *Hayes Delaney (Vanguards’s Chemical Plant) *Damien Choatch (Vanguards’s Chemical Plant) *Chance Singleton (Vanguards’s Chemical Plant) *Chris Amperage (Vanguards’s Chemical Plant) *Wanted Boards for the Angels Corps stay here besides Alex Winters for Ideal, Pippa Harris for Truth and Samantha Appleton for Absofusion. **Tanya Riley **Cacie Brennan **Sara Bennet **Heather Grant **Tiffany Murphy **Mia Uchiki **Dixie Mae Clementine **Katrin Simpsons **Emily Marshall **Milla Basset **Pagie Hannah **Lissa Sli **Tammie Williams *Final War (Final War’s Hell) *Mr. Krabs (The Krusty Krab) *Squidward (The Krusty Krab) *Lusamine (Aether Paradise) *Faba (Aether Paradise) *Wicke (Aether Paradise) *Lille (Aether Paradise) *The Aether Foundation Employee (Aether Paradise) *Rainbow Rocket Grunts (Rainbow Rocket Castle) *Giovanni (Rainbow Rocket Castle) **Meowth appear in Absofusion *Fluttershy (Kindness Symphony) *Jyunichi (The Ronin’s Palace) *Shogo Akuji (The Ronin’s Palace) *The Ronins Gang Members (The Ronin’s Palace) *Matt Miller (The Luchadore’s Palace) *Luchadores (The Luchadore’s Palace) *Deckers Gang Members (The Luchadore’s Palace) *Callie (Inkopolis Plaza) *Marie (Inkopolis Plaza) *Marina (Inkoplis Square) *Pearl (Inkoplis Square) Extra Category:Video Games Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Team Future Speed Category:StevenStar777 Games